Ways To Say 'I Love You'
by geeksrchic
Summary: The 5 ways Austin says 'I love you' to Ally. One-shot!


**1.** Sleepy Time

_Ally POV_

I was about to close up Sonic Boom. That is, until I hear snoring in the practice room.

"Austin? Is that you?" I open the door to the practice room and see Austin sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful.

"Ally? Can you come here?" asks the half awake Austin.

"Um, Sure?" I say. As I walk over to where Austin is, he moves over to his side, Once I'm in his reach, he grabs my torso and snuggles his face into my stomach.

"Hi Ally." This is too cute. I could die right now. Then he snuggles his face into my stomach even more.

"Please don't leave me, Ally. I don't want to be alone. Please stay." begs Austin.

"Oh, Austin. You know I have to go." I say.

"No! Please don't!" He whines then holds onto me tighter.

"Come on Austin. Let go." I reply sweetly.

"Oh, alright. But please come back." says Austin sadly.

"Of course I will." As I make my way to the door, Austin says something I know had to be out of sleepiness.

"I love you, Alls."

**2.** Don't Go

"Ally! Don't leave. You have to stay. I, um, I mean we, will be lost without you." cries Austin. Right now, he's holding onto me waist as if the world was erupting.

"Come on Austin. I have to say goodbye to Trish and Dez, too."

"Fine." says Austin as he reluctantly lets go of me.

"Bye Ally. I'll totally miss you. I'll make sure to tell you all the gossip when you come back!" says Trish.

"Oh I know you will." And we give each other death hugs.

"Say hi to my kangaroo there, Ally!" smiles Dez.

"Will do," I laugh. Then I head back to Austin, knowing he'll want another goodbye.

"Don't go, Alls." whispers Austin into my ear as he holds onto me again.

"Austin, you know I have to go to my cousin's wedding. And I'll only be gone for 2 days." I say.

"Yeah, but in 2 days, some blonde dude could come and steal your song then you'll become music partners then best friends and you'll forget all about me the you'll move there and never come back!" says Austin in one breath.

"Austin, calm down. That will never happen. And I could never forget about you. You my best friends and nothing could change that okay?"

"Alright."

Once I pack everything in the car, I say my last goodbyes. The last thing I hear from Austin is

"I love you , Alls!"

**3.** Broken

"Austin...you broke my favorite necklace!?"

"No?" he says with his voice going up an octave.

"Why? Ho-how could you?" I say? I was crying now. "That necklace was so important to me. My mom gave it to me!" I wasn't angry now. I was seriously upset.

"Alls, please don't cry. I-I'll try to get it fixed!"

"How? You broke it to pieces!" I tried to yell but my voice cracked up. Soon, a pair of arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

"Shhhhh, Alls. Don't worry, I'll find a way. You're more important to me than that necklace it to you. I hate seeing you cry." says Austin. I calm down a little.

"Really?" I ask.

"I mean every word. Because I love you, Ally."

**4. **Pancakes

_Knock Knock._ "Hi Mrs. Moon! How's your morning?"

"Ally! Oh, I'm just fine, dear. By the way, just call me Mimi. You know, Austin isn't awake yet. But you're welcome to stay."

"I know Austin isn't awake. I just wanted to know if I could surprise him with pancakes!"

"Of course you can, dear! Austin will definitely appreciate it. Now I'm off to work. Have fun!" says Mimi while pecking my cheek.

I finished making 10 pancakes, so I decided to wash the dishes. I distract myself by humming a tune. Suddenly, I hear a yell.

"Pancakes!" Then 2 strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up a little.

"Austin! Put me down!" He happily complies, but doesn't let go of the hug.

"Well, good morning to you, too." I say sarcastically because the traditional morning greeting is 'good morning' not 'Pancakes!'.

"Oh yeah! Good morning!" says Austin, finally remembering to greet me.

"And by the way. Thanks for making me pancakes. I love you Alls."

**5. **For Real

I snuggle my head into the crook of my boyfriend's neck. We're wrapped up in a blanket, watching a rom-com.

After a while, I look up to his eyes to find him staring at me.

"You know, Alls. You're the best. The most beautiful, talented, and definitely smartest girl ever. I hope you know that." I blush a deep shade of pink. He gives me a reassuring squeeze and plants a kiss on my head.

"Really, Austin? You mean it?" I hope this isn't a dream.

"Every word." We start to lean in until my alarm for 12 am rings. The first second of Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alls." smiles Austin. I just chuckle and ask him,

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to be the first to say it to my beautiful girlfriend. She deserves the best." I smirk and ask,

"Oh really? Who is she? Maybe I know her." This time, he returns the smirk.

"She's not from here." My insecurities kick in and I start to get worried about who that she is. Austin seems to notice and replaces his smirk with a smile.

"Ally, I hope you know its you." he laughs. I get a little confused.

"But.. I am from here."

"To me, you're out of this world." he whispers. Then he leans in and finally kisses me. When he pulls back, he tells me,

"I love you, Alls."

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review my one-shot!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**


End file.
